Say You Will
by lonelybelovid
Summary: Judah begins to have doubts about his future with Dante... Dante decides to assure him that they will be fine! Contains Swearing (if I remember correctly), Slash, Homosexual stereotypes, Teenage Drama, Fan Characters. Ficlette in The Monster Series.


So I hope you all enjoy this little ditty that I whipped up today! (yes I just said that #NoShame) I was crying by the end of it and also the last section was written while listening to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri so that's something

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Judah was sitting on one of the sofas in the library reading a book that his wonderful boyfriend and partner Dante had given him for his birthday. He had a cup of tea sitting beside him on an end table and was staying cozy inside away from all the snow, cold and ice. He had enough of all of that being what he was. Besides his feelings about winter were clouded with pain since he had discovered his mutation.

He sighed and shook the thoughts from his head, not willing to spoil a good time with a good book over something silly that happened in the past. Two of his students, Blake Misaki and Allison Crestmere came up and sat down on the couch across from him both carrying the same book as each other and were fervently discussing something that he assumed was in its contents.

"Your husband is reading this right?" Blake asked holding up the book so he could see the cover, "He can end this finally!" She finished with an irritated expression that reminded him of Wolverine in the best and the worst ways.

"Um… kay First off I'm not married… just cause Inferno and I are in a committed relationship doesn't mean that we are married!" Judah told then flourishing his wrist in a way that fit a specific stereotype perfect, "Second yes he is reading that! And I can text him to come here if you would like!" He added receiving a nod from the girls. Moments after texting his lover he was greeted be a soft kiss on his cheek by someone who was standing behind him.

"Hello love, did you need something?" Dante asked him sitting down beside him and but leaving what Dante referred to as the professional amount of space between them. Judah looked down at the gap and sighed audibly making Dante frown.

"No but they do!" Judah said softly standing walking away, accidentally leaving his tea behind.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

When Dante returned to his and Judah's shared room he found the other in the shower water steaming up the entire room. Smiling sadly he remembered the frequent conversations they had about how hot they both prefer to have the water when they bathe. Judah's naturally cold temperature and Dante's thermal heat allowed them both to enjoy near boiling temperatures which made it easier for them to shower.

It was odd for the older to think of Judah showering alone though. Since they liked the same temperature they just saved time and water by sharing the shower.

Judah always referred to it as a business shower because due to the lack of sex or even romance, it seemed as if it was a strictly professional activity.

When he heard the water stop he was pulled from his thoughts taking Judah's robe from its hook and walking into the bathroom. The younger was towel drying his short auburn hair when he turned his head to see the dark haired man with elfen ears whom he had fallen for.

"I brought your robe… thought you might just want to wrap up and relax for a little… you seem stressed!" Dante told him blushing as he felt his eyes raking down his lovers nude body. It was in a purely intimate loving way. Since the first chance he had gotten to indulge in the sight he had thought of it as something as beautiful as a work of art.

"What's on your mind Valentine?" Judah asked him shyly as he took his robe and wrapped up enjoying the sudden shift in temperature.

"Can I paint you?" Dante asked making the other burst out in giggles, "What?" He insisted getting no response as the other walked past him and into their room. Judah crossed over to the bed lying down on his side rolling over to look at his partner. After a moment Dante went to join him smiling before his face fell seeing the serious look on his love's face. He laid down beside the other, feeling Judah turn curling into his side he whispered softly.

"You've got something important cooking in your head!" He stated softly.

"You're one of those people who always has a plan…" Judah said simply looking up at the other.

"Um… is that a question?" He asked looking down at the other.

"No the question part is… am I always going to be a part of your plan... are your plans our plans?" He said turning his head to break his gaze with the older. Dante thought about that question still not sure if he was understanding.

"At this point in my life I would have to assume that yes you are always going to be in my plan…" He answered hoping that would be good enough for the moment while he thought about this further.

"Jean and Remy are supposed to be back soon but I kind of just want to take a nap for a little while… would you tell them I'lll come down in a say hello in a little while?" Judah asked Dante who smiled and nodded before standing and grabbing a blanket from the arm chair that was adjacent to the bed. He covered the auburn headed man in the blanket, receiving low sleepy eyes and a soft smile in return before heading out to go find the one person who could hopefully help him figure this out.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Dante wandered around the institute occasionally inquiring with his colleagues about the person whom he was looking for coming across Storm speaking with Wolverine and Beast on the First floor.

"Have any of you seen River?" He asked them receiving the shaking of heads from all but Storm who nodded with a small smile and pointed toward the direction of the dining room. When he entered the large well little room he saw a tall and skinny elfen mutant standing near one of the windows near an indoor planter that had some herbs growing in it. They were dress rather fluidly with clothes typical of both men and women and like Dante had color at the bottom of their hair. They however was a light green.

"Riv… can I ask you something?" Dante asked the student who looked over and smile.

"Sure… what's up?" They asked not looking up but rather kneeled down by the box and starting to pick basil plants and placing the contents into a red ceramic bowl that was sitting on the floor beside them.

"You and Jude are both always saying that I always have a plan…" Dante started kneeling beside the other and began to help them pick herbs, placing them into a different color bowl based on where he was instructed, "Well today Jude asked me if he was going to always be a part of that plan… what does that even mean?" He question crying out slightly when he received a slap to the back of the head that didn't quite sting.

He turned and looked at the other who was giving him a look of sarcastic sympathy. The student rolled their eyes in response as they heard the elder speak.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asked, "That hurt…" He half whined softly receiving but another eye roll.

"For being stupid!" River clarified before they went back picking herbs, "Maybe he wants to know if you guys are ever becoming something more permanent?" they added only gaining more confusion from Dante.

"He wants to marry you Dante!" River clarified yet again smirking at the look of understanding they received, "You know for being my genius big brother, you sure are kind of a dumbass!" River told him receiving a playful scowl.

"Yeah yeah… shut up brat!" The elder said ruffling the younger's hair as he stood and started to walk away.

"Love you too!" the younger called smirking as they started to carry bowls of herbs to the kitchen.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Dante spent almost an entire day thinking about how and if he would propose to Judah before coming to a conclusion. Of course he wanted to marry Judah... he already knew that he wanted to grow old with him and spend the rest of their lives together so why not make it official.

After having this realization he had he decided to go ahead and start making a plan. He got Amellia, Jean, Anne Marie, Scott and Remy all together in the in the brig knowing that his plans wouldn't be foiled, since Judah wouldn't come looking for him there.

"Ok as some of my close friends, I need to ask for your help with something…" He told them receiving a look of concern from Amellia.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him accent thick with concern.

"I'm going to asked Judah to marry me!" He clarified making Jean smile brightly, Anne Marie nod and smile softly and Amellia gasp. The two younger men smiled and bro-hugged him congratulating him as they did so.

"Since I always have a plan I'll tell you I already halfway have this ready to go!" He told them receiving laughs.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Judah had just finished getting dressed and was now stretching as he finished gelling his hair in the mirror. He had received a text from his lover's younger Sibling River telling him to meet them by the stairs closest to him.

He didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment but since the kid said it was really important he thought it best to just put on a smile and go see what was going on. As he stepped outside his door and wandered to the stairs he thought about the conversation that had taken place earlier with Dante. He hoped that he hadn't scared Dante with talk of the future. They were still pretty young and had so much time left but he could help wondering if they would ever take that next step.

When he found River he was surprised to see the younger was holding a white rose in their hand. He quirked up an eyebrow but walked over and smile at the younger when they lift their head.

"Hey this for you!" River told him handing over the rose, "Storm is down stairs in the east sitting room waiting to give you something!" the younger added before smirking and making their way down the stairs. Judah was very confused at that point and decided to go ahead and see what Storm had for him. Maybe she could tell him what was going on. He took the stairs to the second floor and crossed over to the east wing, when he made it through the hall and to the sitting room he saw Storm speaking with a student who frequently gardened with her and River. She was holding another rose in her hands.

"Hello Glaciem, I have this for you… also Remy is down in the library waiting with a message for you!" She told him handing off the flower and smiling before continuing her conversation.

"Dante is up to something again…" He thought to himself as he thanked her for the message and left taking the tube and making his way to the library where Remy Lebau was leaning against a book shelf, another rose in his hand.

"Ok what is with the flower!" Judah asked him with a chuckle. Remy just shook his head and pointed to the class room across the room. Judah stepped inside and saw Rogue, Scott and Emma waiting for him with more flowers. When they gave him flowers four, five and six they told him to go to Professor Xavier's office where he received and pleasant hello from the Professor and Betsy as well as roses seven and eight. They then told him to go to the fountain on the front lawn.

Beast was there smiling with Wolverine who looked like he was wasting his time. They gave him flowers nine and ten.

"Amellia has another one for you in the dining room! Good luck kid!" Logan told him to which he curiously said thank you.

He found Amellia and her younger brother Luca standing together talking by one of the two fire places in the dining room. Luca was holding onto rose number eleven and Amellia had a piece of paper.

"Please tell me you two are gonna tell me what's up?" He asked receiving only two shaken heads and the items they had in their hands before they left him, stepping into the kitchen. He sighed laying the near bouquet on a table and reading the poorly written note scrawled in a hand writing he had grown to love.

" _The day that I met you we were standing in this room. You were gossiping about someone else and I called you a busy body. You told me that my glasses made me look like a geek. That was the day we started disliking one another._

 _I got in my first fight ever by that fountain. It was with you of course, Wolverine and Beast broke it up and had to drag us both to Charles' office were I got my first detention._

 _I served that detention with you in the classroom of the library, Emma was the supervising teacher. I didn't speak to you again until the next semester when I watched your boyfriend hit you in the library._

 _I walked up to him and punched him in the gut and told him that if I ever saw him do that again I would break his face and you started to laugh through your tears. You thanked me and ran away blushing after that. A week later I heard that you had left him and to be honest with you I had never been happier._

 _Two school years later when we were freshmen I finally grew a pair and asked you to have coffee with me. Your friends all laughed at me and told me to get lost but you said you would love that and that was the beginning of us._

 _The day you learned that your grandmother had died you were upstairs sitting in the stairwell and I sat and skipped class with you while you cried. Two days later in that same spot you told me you loved me for the first time._

 _I'm waiting for you outside, I have something to give you and something very important to say…"_

Judah picked up the roses from the table and slowly stepped outside, looking at the frost on the ground as he made his way to the path that lead through the small rose garden at the center of yard.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Dante was standing in the center of the rose garden in the gazebo looking very nervous when Judah spotted him. He had a rose in his hand and an unsure look on his face, which was always weird for the guy with the plan. Judah walked up to him and took his hand saying nothing looking his lover once over before laying a hand on his shoulder and gently connecting their lips. He smiled into their kiss as he felt Dante lay a hand on his cheek. He pulled apart after a moment resting his forehead on Dante's closing his eyes. After he opened them again he watched the other take a deep breath.

Dante took Judah's hands into his own and smiled softly.

"You won't always be a part of my plan… Judah you are my plan!" He told the auburn haired young man with emphasis, "I will go to the ends of this earth if it means you and I will always be together!" he added.

"Every day I want to wake up beside you and fall asleep with the weight of you resting your head on my chest… you make the dullest moments of my life into a thrill ride and I want for that to never change…" Dante told him receiving a bright smile.

"I know that winter is very hard for you but I want to give you a happy memory to light up all the darkness" Dante took another deep breath and dipped down to one knee.

"Let me be there to heal that pain forever and do me the honor and privilege of becoming my husband…" He started seeing the others eyes begin to water, "I'll do anything Judah just… say that you will!" He finished looking the other in the eye. Judah silently sunk to his knees kissing the other softly. When their eyes met again Judah noted that Dante was blushing in embarrassment.

"What is it babe?" He questioned in a whisper.

"Apparently a ring is not a part of my plan!" He told him with a chuckle looking to the side. Judah sighed playful and reached his hands up, removing Dante's largest hoop earring. He bent it slightly and laid it in the elfin young man's hand. Dante started to laugh softly taking Judah's left hand and slipping the ring onto it. Their eyes and lips connected once more before two simple words could be heard by everyone at the institute who had snuck out to see the event.

"…I will!" Judah told him with a smile.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So let us be clear! As sweet as that was that WAS NOT the big winter break special! That will not be here for a few weeks (October 9th is the date on my schedule #NoPromises). Also I will have several other things going up including but not limited to: X-Men/Marvel, Degrassi, Yu-Gi-Oh! (Long time no post), and two new additions to my repertoire, Criminal Minds and Skies of Arcadia/Eternal Arcadia!

The next couple months are gonna be super busy for my but I swear I won't let you guys down.

-LB


End file.
